A Summer in Winterfell
by jesswaters
Summary: Arya comes home for the summer after her first year at University. A lot happens when she is reunited with her favorite brother Jon, and their best friend Gendry.


**Hellooo. I have never written a story before apart from the stupid one page stories you had to write in highschool.. I've always been an incredibly horrible writer so I apologize in advance if my spelling, or wording of any sort causes you to face palm. Go easy on me alright? I really love the whole Gendry and Arya thing. I wasn't planning on writing a medievalish story, but since I have no experience in writing, I thought it'd be easier to start out with a modern one, since it's way less technical. **

**So I live in Canada, and when University is over in April, we have all of May till September until school starts again. Which is a long time. So in this story, Arya and sansa will be home from uni, and everyone will be home until September comes. Arya is 19, Sansa is 21, and Jon and Gendry will be 23. Yeah, so I hope you guys like it :) **

* * *

As I pulled into the driveway, I could feel the nerves. I haven't seen my family since Christmas break. My first year away from home at university had been incredible. I loved living away from the chaos that my mother always seemed to cause and my younger siblings who always knew how to annoy me. But I missed them. I didn't realize how much I missed them until I saw them all waiting for me in the driveway.

The minute I stepped out of the car, Jon wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up, swinging me around. I had always been closest to my older brother Jon. I would do anything for him, and he would do anything for me. Not a lot of people can say that. I feel really lucky to have him as a brother as well as my best friend.

"I've missed you so much Arya!" He put me down, back on my feet. "You've grown, and it's only been a few months since I last saw you."

"I could say the same for you, loser. You've gotten taller. How is that possible?" He laughed while we walked towards the rest of my family. Bran was the next one to hug me. "Hey kid! I missed you brother. I can't imagine how horrible your life has been without me at home."

"You mean peaceful and wonderful? It's been great." He broke the hug and looked at me, "But I did kinda, maybe, sort of did miss you a little bit, sis."

"I knew it." I turned to Rickton. "And how bout you little guy? Miss your big sis?"

"Yes. It's not as fun bugging Bran. He doesn't get as angry as you do." I laughed and pulled him in for a hug. "Well you've got all summer to annoy me. But I warn you kid. I will so you no mercy."

I turned to my parents. They both looked so happy. My mother looked like she was on the verge of tears. "Don't get emotional mum. You know how awkward I get when people cry."

"Arya, darling. It's just so great to see you!" I gave my mother a hug.

"It's good to see you too mum," I broke the hug and turned to my father. Thankfully, he didn't look like he was about to cry. But he still looked as happy as my mother. "Father. It's so nice to see you again," I always liked to talk to him like we were business partners. Him being a big shot CEO to a wealthy and successful company made it the perfect way to make him laugh at my mocking professionalism.

He returned the greeting with, "And same to you Miss Stark. You're looking lovely as always." I jumped into him, wrapping my arms around his neck. He laughed and returned the hug.

"I missed you daddy," he broke the hug and kissed my forehead. "I've missed you too sweetheart."

I realized we were missing a family member. Sansa should be here by now. Robb and his wife, Jeyne weren't leaving King's Landing until tomorrow, but Sansa was suppose to have left the Vale this morning.

"Where's Sansa? I thought she would have been here by now."

Jon shrugged, "Well you know Sansa. She probably took ages to pack. Would've set her schedule back a few hours I guess. Should be here any time."

We all went inside the house. Jon and my father helped me carry a few things from the car upstairs to my room. My bedroom looked the same as I left it. I couldn't wait to sleep in my own bed tonight. My dorm room had the smallest bed. When you spend most of your life on a queen sized mattress, it becomes hard to get comfortable on a tiny little single sized bed. Jon hungout in my room while I unpacked. We talked and we laughed. I loved hearing all his new stories about working at The Wall, a popular rock climbing company in Winterfell. He gets to travel to different mountains and cliffs around the city to teach people how to rock climb.

Jon's phone buzzed, and he picked it up."Gendry just texted me. He wants us to come by after diner and catch up. Sound good?"

"Can't wait! I haven't seen him in forever."

Gendry was one of our best friends. Jon and him went to school together. They're about 4 years older than me, but I used to follow them around when I was young and hangout with them anyway. When I grew older we all became inseparable. I was never the most popular kid in school. Freshman year some of the kids would try to pick on me, only to have to deal with Jon and Gendry, the big seniors. People soon learned not to mess with me unless they wanted to deal with the two of them.

We heard a small commotion downstairs. Before either of us could get up to inspect, Bran runs into my room. "Sansa's here!"

We walked into the foyer, and of course, the first thing we see are the suitcases piled at the door. Why anyone would have so much to travel with was beyond me. But knowing Sansa, that was probably only half of what she wanted to bring home with her.

"Arya! Jon!" She ran over and gave each of us a big hug. "I've missed you both so much!"

"I missed you too," Jon and I said in unison. We looked at each other, and laughed at how similar our minds can be.

After Jon and I helped Sansa with her millions of suitcases, we all went downstairs for dinner. We were having a fancy steak dinner, with baked potato and asparagus. I've never been so excited to see a proper meal since living away from home. University food could never compare to this.

Everyone was so happy to be home. We all talked for so long, catching up and cracking jokes. It was just what I had hoped the dinner would be.


End file.
